Saya
Saya is the former Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium, and the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge. She is currently being used as a vessel for the Goddess of Death, Izanami. Information Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was more caring, spending much time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, and eventually attempted to kill her, immediately after she gave Jin the Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi the same night, and was given unconscious to Relius Clover. According to the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, Relius and Terumi were planning to use her body as a "Vessel" for something, later revealed to be the Goddess Izanami. Noel Vermillion/Mu-12, Lambda-11 and Nu-13, as well as the unseen prime field devices 1-10, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits, but none of her memories. However, the reason of why she is the basis has yet to be explained. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, it is revealed that Saya had been alive throughout the years, and is currently the Imperator of the NOL, while Hazama and Relius work directly under her. Since the day of her kidnapping, her appearance has changed vastly. She now has red eyes and long, purple hair. It is also interesting to note that she does not seem to have aged at all. Also, her personality is completely different, like she is not acting like herself, and she speaks in an archaic tone. As Imperator, she rules the world and goes by the name "Imperator Librarius". While Ragna sacrifices his left arm to turn Mu-12 back into Noel, Saya somehow damages the Master Unit, Amaterasu, to disable the time loop while nobody's looking, and takes control of Takamagahara, thus granting herself the one wish she had always wanted: to prevent time from looping any longer and make the world the way she believes it should be: a "World of Death" where death is permanent, and when things end once, they shall end permanently. The reunion with her brothers was vague, as she did not direct a word at either of them. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it was revealed that Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other when they were young. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya was completely different from the current timeline. Saya gave Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and said that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki Yayoi, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Powers and Abilities While she has not shown any specific abilities yet, she is known to be extremely powerful, as she manages to damage the Amaterasu Unit easily. The BlazBlue Material Collection mentions that she has incredibly high Armagus aptitudes. Her boss battle in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma shows off her skills in battle, she can effortlessly control the Nox Nyctores; Gigant Take-Mikazuchi, in battle as well as use attacks which land extreme amounts of damage upon the opponent. As well as this, due to Saya being possessed by Izanami, she is immortal, in the same way that Rachel is. Not even Hakumen's 'Time Killer' technique is able to affect her, this is due to her not feeling time; despite the fact that the same technique is responsible for the death of Hazama. Appearance Saya is a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. When she was a child, she had medium-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress. Personality Under the possession of Izanami, it is clear that Saya has become devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal Cutscenes shown in Ragna's story show that Saya was very dependent on her brother when she was little, and was a normal and confident young girl. Even as she is being possessed by Izanami, the Goddess remarks that she can 'feel' the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Musical Themes Gallery True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 3).png|Saya during Ragna and Jin's childhood. True Ending (Calamity Trigger, Story Mode Illustration, 2).png|Saya and Ragna. File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg File:Saya (Concept Artwork, 2).jpg BlazBlue Alter Memory (Episode 1, Screenshot, 5).jpg|Anime version of the young Saya *Click here to view all images of Saya Trivia * In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, Terumi brought an unconscious Saya to Relius just after he burned down the church, while Relius commented that her body will be useful for a "vessel", implying that her role at the end Continuum Shift's true ending might be linked to possession, and not her actual consciousness. This is even foreshadowed by Rachel in her own bad ending, where she is not surprised to see Saya at all, asking her if she has finally "awakened". This was later confirmed in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma ''where it is revealed that Saya is being possessed by Izanami; the Goddess of death. * The ''Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Ars Armagus aptitudes, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * For reasons unknown, her Japanese voice was redubbed for the release of Extend. This could have possibly happened because Kanako Kondo's performance sounded almost exactly like Noel and Mu, which would give away the Imperator's relation to them. * So far, Saya is the only unplayable boss character in the series. This is because her boss battle is unique in the fact that the player is mainly fighting her Nox Nyctores: Gigant Take-Mikazuchi, instead of her. *In Continuum Shift's True Ending, Saya was actually dubious when she talked about Amaterasu. However, the English dub makes it easy to misunderstand that she destroyed the Unit. *In Alter Memory Episode 3, it is hinted that Saya had been possessed by Izanami in earlier day, and the one who gave Jin Yukianesa was Izanami herself. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Non-human Characters Category:Humans Category:Observers